High speed data communications and the devices that enable such communications have become ubiquitous in modern society. These devices make many users capable of maintaining nearly continuous connectivity to the Internet and other communication networks. Although these high speed data connections are available through telephone lines, cable modems or other such devices that have a physical wired connection, wireless connections have revolutionized our ability to stay connected without sacrificing mobility.
The ubiquity of these wireless communication devices, and the ability they provide to stay connected while mobile, has made the acquisition of sufficient radio frequency (RF) spectrum to support such communications of primary importance to those attempting to provide communication services to users. Network operators can pay billions of dollars for spectrum in an effort to enhance their ability to serve an ever expanding customer base. Whether or not spectrum is obtained through purchase, the clear incentive to network operators is to maximize their usage of the spectrum that is available to them. As the number of users employing a given segment of RF spectrum increases, the possibility of encountering complications from interference may also increase. Accordingly, it may be desirable to enhance the ability of RF spectrum, including particularly noisy spectrum, to be effectively utilized.